September 22, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat You are now away. You are no longer away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 3:40 Dragonian King Hiya Lily 3:40 Flower1470 Hi how are you? 3:42 Dragonian King good Been doing stuff on TT Wiki today You are now away. Dragonian King has left the chat. You are no longer away. 7:00 Flower1470 did i DC? Nope ok lol You are now away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:33 Dragonian King Hi Lily You are no longer away. 7:34 Flower1470 Hey 7:34 Dragonian King What's up You are now away. ... HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO You are no longer away. 7:44 Flower1470 sorry playing Wizard101 and failing badly 7:45 Dragonian King lol np Is it any good? :O You are now away. EAGER BEAVER ADVENTURE PARK AND HIDE N SKUNK ARE DELUXE ONLY NOW??? AND GET ELEVEN SOLITARE?? oh well i didnt like any of those games NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT TUNNELING TWIGZY (bawling) YOU JERK WEBKINZ YOU JERK ill play wackyer zingoz instead NOOOOOO NOT ZINGOZ PIE THROW TOO You are no longer away. 8:00 Flower1470 W101 is a LOT like TT 8:01 Dragonian King Does it have any Downsizers? WHY DO I HAVE 14 TOY PURSES I think I was going to give them to one of you lol You are now away. I had a weird dream this morning There was a glitch, and we were all able to get back into TT :O So Mo Mo and I did a CEO with some other dudes idk if they were from TTK or TTH but yeah But the CEO was way different it took place on like a front three or something so yeah You are no longer away. 8:13 Flower1470 lol ive been playing W101 since noon..... 8:15 Dragonian King "I could go for another one of those!" "I can't eat for at least five more minutes." . . . (facepalm) You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:20 Flower1470 LOL You are now away. You are no longer away. SILLY GUESS WHAT 8:28 Dragonian King WAT 8:28 Flower1470 IM A LEVEL 8 ICE WIZARD!! 8:29 Dragonian King YAY why do i have an extra zingoz switcherooz game Lily, want a tea set? And a toy purse? 8:31 Flower1470 Why not Loving77 has joined the chat. 8:32 Dragonian King Sup Peep 8:32 Loving77 Hey hey hey I saw a place called Sharky's Bagels. :P 8:34 Dragonian King lol You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:36 Flower1470 imagine Shark making bagels..... XD 8:36 Loving77 Oh and I have some very very very bad news about webkinz. My account hasn't adopted a pet in over a year so I can't do a lot of things on there. 8:38 Dragonian King that stinks My 1-year no-pets thing is coming up soon I haven't gotten any since Christmas yay no more birthday cake i have an adventure park quest that im too lazy to do 8:39 Loving77 I can only play a few games in the arcade I can't go into the trading room and I can't buy some stuff from the w-shop. 8:40 Dragonian King oof Peep want a dress? 8:40 Loving77 Sure 8:41 Dragonian King AWWW You are now away. It says I can't send packages to free members :| duuuuumb 8:41 Loving77 :O You are no longer away. 8:41 Flower1470 wowz 8:42 Dragonian King I SHOULD BE ABLE TO SEND PACKAGES TO PEEP I'M A PAID MEMBER I SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO WHATEVER I WANT >:| INCLUDING GIVE PEEP MY BORING JUNK COOL STUFF 8:42 Loving77 Silly I'll give you 20 dollars if you can guess which Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal character still uses a night light. 8:43 Dragonian King whale 8:43 Loving77 ... 8:43 Dragonian King lol jk 8:43 Flower1470 HOW DID YOU ..... 8:43 Dragonian King :O I WAS RIGHT? 8:43 Loving77 YES 8:43 Dragonian King I SAID WHALE AS A JOKE 8:43 Flower1470 :rofl: i just cant 8:43 Dragonian King I THOUGHT IT WAS UGLY HAIR MAN 20 bucks, Peep 8:44 Loving77 -_- 8:44 Dragonian King :D 8:44 Flower1470 im laughing so hard 8:44 Loving77 not cool Rio: Okay, Mr. Night Light. 8:45 Flower1470 oh my goodness 8:45 Loving77 Shark: :S 8:45 Flower1470 Rio was the best thing that ever happened to Shark 8:45 Dragonian King (rflol) 8:45 Flower1470 anyway 8:46 Dragonian King 1 year later my Chicken is still wearing his Halloween costume. How nice 8:46 Loving77 lol 8:46 Flower1470 Silly, do you know that you should not curse in front of a lady? 8:46 Dragonian King You shouldn't curse in front of anyone :O 8:47 Loving77 Silly did you see the picture I drew? 8:47 Flower1470 Wow Peep, I approve of you and Sill's relationship Silly's* 8:47 Loving77 0_o 8:47 Dragonian King No Peep wait which one? 8:47 Flower1470 I was talking to a member of TTK and he had no idea that cursing in front of a lady is ungentlemanly. 8:48 Loving77 OOO 8:48 Flower1470 I am now thankful for TTK's chat filter. 8:48 Dragonian King um whut The Sky Blue Bed is all weird now YAY I WON DONUTS :D 8:48 Loving77 Silllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 8:49 Dragonian King whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat 8:49 Loving77 DID YOUS SEES MEH PICTURE??? 8:49 Dragonian King I said no lol Show meh please 8:49 Loving77 No you didn't File:SCN 0016.jpg 8:50 Dragonian King LOL I likes to do list eat shark lol 8:51 Loving77 :P 8:51 Dragonian King silly's zexal sole stealer I like drawings with little details in the background :D Nice Downsizer btw It's way better than when I attempt to draw one lol 8:52 Loving77 ty :D Silly when are you going to finish that silly's zexal episode? You are now away. 8:54 Dragonian King soon lol I was preoccupied with #Toonocalypse You are no longer away. 9:00 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:September 2013